Angel's back
by missdj778
Summary: It is right after  the seventh book Angel, it tells whythey took Angel, andd how the flock handles the loose, and what happens between Dylan, Maya, Max, and Fang.


Chapter One.

Everyone was getting ready for the trip home, Nudge was taking care of the flight, Gazzy was packing, and Iggy was storing food enough for a month, or in our case a week. But what was I doing, the flock leader was sitting on the couch in an awkward ball crying my eyes out as Dylan hugged and soothed me, pushing my hair away from my face and whispering happy thoughts into my hair. I had been crying for over a day, and like I said before, I have cried more in this year than I had in my fourteen years of life. So as Dylan held me, I cried about the loss of Angel, my baby, and Fang, my lover, and the light that used to be in Gazzy's eyes but had disappeared. The bloody sneaker that we had found at the explosion was seating were I had left it, on the coffee table, every few minutes I would look at it but it would just upset me more.

"It's going to be ok" Dylan whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair, he had been with me the whole time. He had stuck by my side, while Fang had left to go finish off the Doomsday Group, I knew he cared about Angel, and that was part of the reason he left, but it still stung. It stung that he had left me and he had left Gazzy and he had left Angel, dead or not. Right at that moment I looked at the sneaker and began to cry again. This cycle was like that for at least another hour until I finally got up. I pulled myself out of Dylan's reach,

"I'm going to take a shower" I whispered, he looked at me with his clear turquoise eyes,

"I'll be waiting here for you when you get back" he said with a small smile.

"Dylan?"

"Ya" he responded,

"Thanks for being so great to me; I know that things aren't exactly going as planned but, thank you for being here for me…." I said quietly, he had crossed the room closing the space between us. He pushed back a piece of my hair behind my ear, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. But then he suddenly pulled away.

"I will always be here for you" he replied, he stood so near, but I backed up into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While in the shower I scrubbed my hands and face clean of any grim and blood that had been settled on it, afterwards I sat down and cried letting all the warm water roll off my shoulders. I was the flock leader, and while everyone started to get ready to leave, I have been crying my eyes out as if I'm the only one hurting. The person who should be hurting the most would be Gazzy, his little sister just disappeared. Or died. *Wince*

I've been sitting here like I was her sister, and even though in ways I was, I should be holding the flock together. And with that courage, I got out of the shower got dresses and called everyone down to my room so we could get a game plan. Soon, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan, and Iggy.

"We need to think of a game plan" I said, "We need to think of a way to save the world, find my mom, Ella, and Jeb."

"Well, we have plane tickets for tomorrow" Nudge said with a sniffle.

"Great, so we are one step in the right direction" I added with a smile, I didn't let any emotion get into my voice. "So flock lets pack, and get anything you want so-"

"I have a question" Iggy said,

"Yes, of course"

"Are we even going to have time to grieve?" he asked anger creeping into his voice. "I mean Angel barely died, and you've already urned into control freak Max"

"Iggy-"

"No I don't want to hear it" he said, cutting me off midsentence. "We had to deal with the loose of Fang quietly because you were too heartbroken to deal!" he paused standing up. "But now you're going to act like it never happened when you know that it damn well did"

"Iggy, you really think that I don't miss her any more than you do?" I yelled "I loved her more than anything, she was my baby girl, but we cant sit her all day and mope, we have to save the world" I said softening a little, "Or her death would've been in vain" I whispered that part.

"Sit down Iggy" Dylan said, always coming to my rescue.

"No, because however much Max lied to herself to say that she cares, she doesn't" Gazzy said. What was it gang up on Max day?

"I can't do this" I yelled, I opened one of the huge windows and jumped off the ledge, as the ground came to me at a fast speed, I pulled my wings out and soared high above Paris, until I found a tree to sit in. There I sat perched for a while crying, until I had run out of tears, and Dylan came to save me.


End file.
